


Harry's Night

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fivesome, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he couldn't disobey Harry. Because tonight was Harry's night, and whatever Harry wanted, he would get."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I've done. I'm just having major Zianourry feels and this is my first time writing smut, don't judge me.

Harry slipped of his shirt extra slow, knowing full well his 4 boyfriends were watching him. The rate at which he was taking his shirt of was agonisingly slow for the onlookers. Moans of protests escaped the boys' lips as Harry placed a clean shirt on himself. 

"Don't you like this shirt?" Harry spoke softly as he faced his boyfriends that were sprawled across the large bed. All the boys shook their heads. "In that case I think I need someone to help me take it off..." Harry trailed off. 

Each boy jumped up immediately glad to help Harry shed his clothes. "I think I'd like Zayn to do it."  
Zayn smiled triumphantly, extremely pleased that Harry had chosen him. He slid Harry's top off making sure to rub his hands all over Harry's chiselled abs in the process, causing the 3 seated boys to moan from jealousy. 

"Not very fair that I'm the only naked one, is it? Zayn be a good boy and go take their clothes off." Harry ordered. 

Zayn obeyed Harry; there was something about being told what to do that turned Zayn on so badly. His 3 other boyfriends waited patiently as Zayn took off their clothes. 

"Boys get off the bed and lay Zayn down. Now Zayn I don't want you to move your hands. Do you understand? No touching yourself." Harry spoke firmly. 

Zayn just lay on the bed anticipating what was about to happen. "I said do you understand you little slut?" Harry growled as he moved towards Zayn who was now laid on the bed.

"Yes." Zayn whimpered. 

"Niall take off Zayn's shirt now. And Louis you do his pants. Liam stretch him out for me. I want him ready for me to fuck really hard." Harry ordered again. 

Each boy moaned at Harry's last sentence and started on their tasks. When Zayn was completely naked Liam hovered above him inserting his fingers into Zayn's mouth. Zayn licked Liam's fingers skilfully, knowing full well where they were about to go. 

"Louis don't just stand around, lay Niall down next to Zayn." Harry spoke out. 

When Niall was laid on the bed Harry took his position over him and attacked his lips. Niall moaned and kissed Harry back just as passionately. 

Louis stood next to the bed observing his boyfriends, turning him on so very much. Liam had now moved his fingers out of Zayn's mouth towards his tight, perfect ass. Liam entered one finger into Zayn, making Zayn arch his back with pleasure. Louis couldn't help but moan and started to touch himself. 

"Louis get your dick into Zayn's mouth now, I know he wants it. Don't you Zayn." Harry said as he parted his lips of Niall's. "Tell him how much you want it you little slut." 

"I want it. I want your cock in my mouth Louis please." Zayn begged. 

Louis obeyed, making sure to hold Zayn's hands above his head. He entered his cock into Zayn's mouth and began to push himself further and further into Zayn. 

Zayn was squirming underneath Louis. He was being fucked in the mouth and now Liam had 2 fingers fucking his bum. By now Zayn was fully erect and his penis throbbed with pain. But Harry had ordered him not to touch himself, and this task was now impossible as Louis held his hands down firmly. 

Harry kissed Niall's neck and moved down his torso to right above his penis. Harry places a soft kiss at Niall's hard on, teasing the Irishmen causing him to moan loudly. 

"Louis don't you dare come into Zayn. I want him to only be filled with my sperm do you hear?" Harry said before returning to attend to Niall's member. 

He licked up and down Niall's shaft slowly, prolonging the frustration. "Harry please just take me all, please." Niall begged. Harry abided by Niall's wish and took his penis whole in his mouth hollowing out his cheeks to make it more pleasurable. Niall hips bucked pushing his penis further down Harry's mouth. Harry firmed Niall's hips down and moved his tongue around Niall's penis tasting the precum. Harry moaned at the taste. 

Louis pulled out of Zayn even though the pits of his balls were searing to explode, he couldn't disobey Harry. Because tonight was Harry's night, and whatever Harry wanted, he would get. So Louis placed his lips onto Zayn's kissing him softly. Zayn was in pain, wanting to touch himself desperately. Liam had 3 fingers in him now and Zayn was about to burst.

There was a shift in the bed as Harry moved off Niall and came to the other side of the bed where Zayn was. 

He stood behind Liam who was finger fucking Zayn's bum. 

"Liam I want you to fuck Niall, fuck him until he sobs. And Louis get off that filthy slut and while Liam is fucking Niall, I want you to fuck Liam. Let him know what it feels like to be filled up as he fills someone up. 

The boys moved of Zayn, leaving him exposed to Harry. "You've been a good boy Zayn. Haven't touched yourself have we?" Harry observed as he saw Zayn's reddened penis. "Do you want me to fuck you Zayn like I said? Do you want me big dick inside you?"

Zayn moaned out so turned on by Harry. "You love my cock isn't that right Zayn? You cock slut, you want me to fuck you so bad."

"Haaaaarrry" Zayn pleaded. 

"All you have to do is beg you cock slut, beg for my penis." Harry smirked. 

Begging wouldn't be hard for Zayn, he was desperate. "Fuck me Harry, I want your cock, please Harry, please fuck me. Harry please I need you inside me!" 

With that Harry entered Zayn fully make Zayn yell with shock and pleasure. Harry thrust himself in and out of Zayn pinning his hips down onto the bed.   
"Don't touch yourself Zayn, you're going to come just because I comed inside you ok you whore." Harry moaned out as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Zayn. 

"LIAM." Niall yelled out from next to Zayn. 

Niall was propped up on his hands and knees as Liam pushed himself into him. Louis was behind Liam getting ready to enter his boyfriend. It seemed that Liam had forgotten Louis was behind him as he focused on Niall. So when Louis entered Liam, Liam let out a scream of pleasure. 

Zayn and Harry had never been so turned on in their life. The site of their 3 boyfriends fucking caused them so much pleasure. 

"I'm so close Zayn, so close to filling you up." Harry moaned. 

Harry changed the angle of his thrusts, "Right there Harry, fuck me hard right there!!!" Zayn yelled out. Zayn's tight ass and his screams sent Harry over the edged and he emptied himself in Zayn collapsing onto his boyfriend as he did so. Harry's stomach was soon covered by Zayn's come. 

At the sight of his boyfriends coming Louis pushed one last push into Liam and Liam screamed in pleasure at being filled with Louis' come. It was like a chain reaction, as Liam was filled he then filled Niall, which caused sperm to fly out of Niall's penis which he had been jerking off violently.

"You did good baby." Harry whispered into Zayn's ear as he lay on top of him. "Didn't touch yourself once." 


End file.
